At least in an alternative world
by NarutoUC
Summary: After years, Naruto finds Sakura and invites her for a drink. Adventures will happen from there. Rated M for safe.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I still can't believe things ended this way... Because of this, I'm working on my own end to Naruto. Hope you like! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Meeting<strong>

After work, Naruto decided walk around the village before going home. He was tired and needed to take his mind off. He passed to the roofs, the Hokage Monument, and finally to playground. When he arrived, his eyes widen. It was her, his old teammate, his amazing friend, his first love…

She was sitting on the swing alone and looked sad. He approached slowly.

"Sakura?" He doesn't call her "Sakura-chan". He is a married man after all.

Sakura seemed aloof and was surprised to see him.

"Naruto?" She was paralyzed for a while and her heart started to beat. It's a long time since she has been with him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her, failing to restrain a smile.

"I can ask you the same thing. What are you doing here Hokage-Sama?" She asked, smiling too.

Giving a thoughtful look, his smile teased her."Well… I'm just walking around, distracting myself."– He replied, sitting on the swing by her side. "Now, what about you?"

"I'm doing the same thing." She glanced at him and then spoke softly. "How are you and your family?"

"I'm fine, just working a lot. My kids are fine as well, so everything's okay. How about Salad and Sasuke?"

"Salad is fine, she's with my mother right now. I'm going to go fetch her in a bit. However, Sasuke..." Her voice went quiet, and she looked away from him with her broken smile. "...Sasuke is always around the world, you know…"

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry for asking." He looked away as well and they were both silent for awhile. Then he immediately thought of doing something to cheer her up.

Quickly standing up with a burst of energy Naruto said. " Get up Sakura. Let's get something to drink!"

Feeling shocked, she looked up at him. "Naruto?" She didn't know what to say. "Really? Drink something with you? What about Hinata?" With concern, she asked.

"Come on, let's go! It's not a date, I promise." He assured her.

"Alright...but what about the others? What will they think?"

"I can't believe you are worried about what other people thinking. They know nothing about us." Then he extended his hand to her.

Still looking unsure, she replied. "Okay." He then lifted her up and she looked a bit embarrassed. "But I don't drink."

They went to the Konoha Bar. A nice place, low light and live music. The music was not as high so they could talk and listen to each other. Naruto started teasing her about drinking.

"Oh no, Sakura! I can't believe that you don't drink! Even wine?"

"Yes, I do avoid drinking. Also, why are you asking about wine?"

"Why? Every woman loves wine. Please!" Naruto called the bartender. "Bring me a bottle of red wine!"

The bartender took the order. He promptly brought the bottle of wine, the glasses and served them.

Cocking an eyebrow, she glanced at him. "Since when do you know so much about women's preferences?"

"Huh...I just know. I've met other women before Hinata, if you know what I mean!" With a grin, he replied.

"Naruto! I always knew you were a perv!" She said hiting him.

Wincing from the hit, Naruto begged. "Ouch, please don't hurt me!"

Then shaking it off, he then added "Raise your glass, Sakura!" She lifted her glass up. "Let's toast to our...uh, friendship!" Looking deep into her eyes, he said.

"Yeah, nice!" She said looking at him. "We have the most amazing friendship in this whole world. " Smiling at him, she took a sip of her wine.

In fact they always really had a powerful friendship.

A strong chemistry in their relationship.

A mutual admiration and platonic love felling.

They were having a good time. Drinking, talking about missions and adventures of their past. They were very comfortable with each other. However, they didn't even notice that someone was watching them.

Sakura playfully nudged him and asked. "Why did you insist so hard on making me drink today?"

"Wanna know the truth?" He asked and looked at her. Then she nodded. "When I saw you, you looked sad...Sometimes a person needs to do anything to forget their problems."

Suddenly the atmosphere of happiness was gone and Sakura became serious. She was almost crying.

"No..." Naruto gave her a worried expression. "Sakura, I'm sorry...I didn't want to make you cry...If you need to get it off your chest, then you can count on me. If you don't wanna, no problem." Embracing her tenderly, he said.

Sniffling slightly, Sakura looked up at him. "Naruto, are you happy?" She asked while her tears fell down her cheeks.

"Uh? Well… I'm happy being Hokage." He understood the question but tried not to get into that.

"Don't dodge me, Naruto! Are you happy in your love life? 'Cause I'm not! I have the feeling that I made a bad choice..." Sakura brushed the tears from her face and shrugged. "Forget it! You are not the best person for me to be talking to about it! I gotta go! I had too much to drink! Here, just take the money" She said while pulling away from him.

"No, it's my treat! Please, don't go Sakura-ch...Sakura!" Grabbing her arm, he added. "You're not okay! So let me take you home. Also, why am I not the best person? We can talk about it..." He seemed hesitant to say something.

Close by, a mysterious person whispered. "I'll release you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Who is this mysterious person watching them? Don't miss the development of this fic.

Thanks for reading!

See you! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Confused**

Naruto and Sakura were leaving the bar and discussing.

Feeling the anger boil inside her, she shouted. "Naruto, this is all your fault!"

Taken by surprise, Naruto flinched. "What's my fault? You're drunk!" He reached out to her.

"No, I'm not drunk!" She slaps his hand away. "Stay away from me!"

Naruto looked dejected, but he stood firm. "Okay, but...I'll follow you until you get home safely."

"No you can't, Naruto. I'm a married woman or have you forgotten that?" She picked up her feet and began to flee. However, he was determined, so he followed her.

"Yeah… No! I'm married too. But who cares? You are my friend…" He clutched his chest and softened his voice. "I've known you since I was a kid. You are still worrying about what others will think?"

At that moment she stopped, turned to him and looked seriously into his eyes. "That is the last thing I'm worried about."

_"Damn it! I wish I could go back in time..." _he thought to himself. They stared at each other for a while and sakura petals passed between them_._

He clenched his fists and then gazed into her eyes "Don't worry Sakura, I respect you."

"Yeah, I know Naruto...but-" She turned away and looked into another bar close by. Leaning forward, she covered her mouth in disbelief and couldn't believe what she saw. "Well...you're right, idiot! I'm definitely drunk..."

"I told you! I'm always right!" His confident smile transitioned into a curious one. "But...what are you looking at?" He leaned in for a closer look as well. "What the fuck?" His eyes widen as he couldn't believe what he just saw.

"I don't know. Maybe it's some kind of mistake..." She was doubtful.

"What the actual fuck?" Naruto yelled in fury. "I'm going in there!"

She grabbed ahold of him and then she begged. "No! Naruto, are you crazy? Please, don't go! You'll just fight and it'll be a mess."

"Leave me sakura! That is not right!" He said, pulling away from her.

"Naruto, calm down please!"

"How can you be so calm?"

Inside the dance bar they saw Hinata and Sasuke together. She was sitting on his lap and they were sharing...a kiss.

Suddenly, they heard a voice. "Hey you two! You guys already fighting?" They both turned around.

"Mr. and Mrs. Haruno?"

"Mom, dad? What are you doing here?"

"We could ask the same thing. What are you doing here? It's late for a date, don't you think?" Her father said.

"Date? What are you talking about?" with a puzzled expression, Naruto asked.

"Darling, leave these two lovebirds alone. Maybe they are celebrating something." Said Mebuki as she elbowed her husband.

"Can you explain to me what you-" Naruto's question was interrupted.

'Shut up, Naruto! Mom, Dad, can we stay at your place for a bit? It's close by and Naruto made me drink a lot today...We're celebrating and I'm a little tipsy."

"Oh, that's a great idea my darling! Come on, hurry up!" Her mother beckon.

"Uh...No, Sakura! We can't! We need to deal with something very important! Naruto insisted, showing distress. "OUCH!" Sakura kicked his leg and said:

"Don't be so rude, Naruto! Let's go!" She grabbed him. "Sorry mom and dad. Naruto had a tiring day. He is still worried about his job."

"Oh, poor boy. Being a hokage is really hard, huh?" Observed Kizashi.

"Then let's go!" Said Mebuki.

While they are walking, Naruto whispered to Sakura.

"_What are you doing?!"_

"_Trust me Naruto, just trust me."_

They were at the Haruno's place. Mebuki made some tea and they talked a little bit until she made a suggestion.

"Why don't you guys sleep here tonight? It's late and I can imagine that you both are very tired. Being a hokage and a medical ninja in this village isn't easy, I assume."

"I don't know if I should, Mrs. Haruno." Naruto said with a troubled tone.

"Oh, don't worry boy! You're part of this family. Please feel free to stay." Said Kizashi as he patted Naruto on the back.

"Sure! We're gonna sleep too. You can stay in the room upstairs." Then she pointed upwards. "Goodnight dear!" She got up and exited the room with her husband.

"Thank you! Goodnight to you too." Sakura grasped his hand and pulled him along. "Let's go, Naruto." The pinkette said to him.

"But…" He tried to protest, but only got a view of her back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Naruto still doesn't understanding what is happening.

Don't miss the next chapter ;). I'll try to do longer chapters…


	3. Chapter 3

Hello guys! I'm back again! I would like to give special thanks to FaithfulWhispers, which is helping me a lot in grammar. And I thank you all for follow/favorite me and my fic and for positive reviews.

I tried to make a longer chapter but I need more time to think about the next steps.

I hope you enjoy this chapter and continue to support me! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Room<strong>

Once they were inside the room, they could talk freely about everything that had happened.

"Can you explain to me what is happening here? Why are your parents acting so strange?" Throwing his arms up in the air, he continued his tantrum. "How are you so calm right now? You just saw your husband cheating on you!" Then he brought his hands back down and gestured to himself. "With my wife, by the way!"

"Shut up Naruto! Can you calm down please?"

"Calm down? How can I…"

She approached him and said. "Shh… Baka, you didn't notice? We are in an alternative world. Just like that time…" She was referring to him that time they were caught in genjutsu.

He tilted his head to the side and furrowed his brows. "Uh? How did you know?"

"Isn't it obvious? I realized something was wrong when I saw Hinata being so lustful with Sasuke-kun… Then I glanced at our left hands and noticed that we are wearing the same ring. So I took the ring off and read the inscription. "Heaven and Earth Forever" was the engraving on it, a clear reference to that Iruka Sensei's explanation. Finally, my parents treated us like husband and wife. They would never let me sleep here with a guy I was not married to."

"Hm…" Naruto immediately took off his ring and looked inside. "Heaven and Earth Forever" was infact the engraving on it. He couldn't help but smile. "I think you're right. You were always so smart… But, what are we gonna do now?"

"I don't know. I'm so tired… Tomorrow we will think about it. Okay?" Rubbing her forehead, she replied in an exhausted tone.

"Sure!" He said with a grin. Then he turned away "Now, I need a shower."

While walking to the bathroom, he asked "Would you like to go first?"

"No problem, you can go first. I'll get a towel for you." She walked over to her wardrobe.

Naruto took the opportunity to tease her. "Let's make it better… Come with me!"

WHAT?" She said with embarrassment. "NO!" Feeling troubled from his request, she anxiously grabbed the towel.

"Why not?" He folded his arms and began to pout. "You're my wife now and I need some help to wash my… back!"

"Stop it with the nonsense, baka!" She said throwing the towel at his face. Naruto laughed and then went to his solitary bath.

Sakura laid herself down on bed and waited for her turn._ " What the f… he was intending to! He just says those stupid things just to provoke me...idiot!" _She huffed then relaxed and a smile broke out onto her face as she closed her eyes._ "But I can't deny… It's amazing have him around again."_

Naruto got into the shower and the water cascaded down his head. _"I can't believe all this is happening… What are we gonna do now? How we will leave this world or this genjutsu? I dunno what to think. Hm... Here, I'm married with Sakura-chan. It's like a dream…"_ with is mind wandering, he began to smile. Once he finished, he exited the shower and patted himself dry. Then he wrapped the towel around his waist and made his way back into the room. He was at the entrance way admiring her and then he realized that he just stood there looking like a fool. "Your turn!" He said leaving the bathroom.

After hearing him, she got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. On her way there, she passed by him without saying a word. Naruto took gently her by the arm. "Sorry about what I said before. I was just kidding."

Sakura found it cute that he was making excuses. This is the old Naruto she knew. Always kind and worried about her. She was feeling her heart warming and her cheeks blushing. He stood there bare chested right in front of her. "_What a good-looking men he had become…"_

"Ok Naruto… I'll be right back!" And she ran to the bathroom.

Minutes later, Sakura came out of the bath wearing a hot pink baby doll and robe. Naruto was already in bed and couldn't take his eyes off her while she stepped lightly over to him. _"Oh man, she is so beautiful…"_

Noticing the silly face he was showing, Sakura asked "Naruto, what are you looking?"

"Uh… Nothing! I was wondering…" He was embarrassed by her question and avoided answering. "Do you have something for me to wear? I'm just wearing a towel."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll find something for you." Then she opened her wardrobe. She found herself surprised. "Incredible! There's some men's underwear in my wardrobe. I think I used to keep some here for you…"

"Amazing!" He said behind of her. "I'll get this silk!" And he went to the bathroom.

He returned from the bathroom, wearing the black boxers and a robe.

"Hey Sakura-chan! I think you're a devoted wife to me. Thank you!"

She stood there and stared at him. "What did you just call me?"

"What? Wife?"

"No! Before…"

"Sakura-chan?" He looked at her, feeling threatened. "Oh my God, it was almost involuntary…"

She couldn't help but run up to him and embrace him into a tight hug.

"I missed you calling me that…"

"Uh… Sakura-chan…" He blushed and embraced her in response. "I missed you so much."

Suddenly, Sakura fainted. Naruto held her in his arms to keep her from falling.


End file.
